


I love your little alpha scent

by orphan_account



Series: Alpha Ficlets [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Ficlet, Gay Sex, I messed with people's age, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Patient Steve, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Top Steve Rogers, alpha/alpha-relationship, moody Tony, poor writing skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I have you know that I’m one of the most high-ranking alphas there is”Steve chuckled “No, now you’re not” he dipped his head on the gap of the brunet’s neck again “You are level 4.5 at the moment”“Oh, shut up you”---Tony has a condition, but Steve is always there to help him with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed

“Come on Tony, you know you need it,” Steve said plastering himself on smaller alphas’ back, placing his hands on his usual spot on the narrow hips.  
  
   
  
“No, I don’t want to” Tony whined weakly, lolling his head to the side, giving space to the bigger alpha to kiss his neck.  
  
   
  
“Really?! Feels like you want” Steve countered back by running his huge hands up and down beneath the shirt; on the genius’ slender belly and chest, just stopping to twist a nipple.  
  
   
  
“Uhhh…no” Tony moaned and leaned his back fully on Steve’s chest.  
  
   
  
“You are unstable right now, which is dangerous” Steve pointed out softly “Besides, it is rare to have you like this… so pliant in my hands” he said the last part in the brunet’s ear with lust.  
  
   
  
Tony let out a small warning growl that reminded him of an angry kitten.  
  
   
  
“Please, babe, let me help you,” Steve said in a whisper, locking Tony firm against his chest and giving him a full body shake.  
  
   
  
He didn’t like begging, it wasn’t in his alpha nature to appear weak, but in times like this, it was a necessity.  
  
   
  
An alpha-alpha relationship itself wasn’t easy and it was complicated because of Tony’s rare condition.  
  
   
  
The small alpha produced too much hormone sometimes or too little, becoming an alpha level ten and then dropping to a level one and vice-versa; still, Steve wouldn't give up on this relationship for anything, besides, Tony’s condition was stabilizing, he hardly dropped these days or get too high either. But he was always moody when that happened.  
  
   
  
“What do you say, hun” Steve nuzzled his face on Tony’s neck. He could scent his boyfriends’ alpha resistance shattering, so he decided to offer him an incentive.  
  
   
  
He bends Tony a little over the countertop they were standing, giving a shallow thrust with his hips and letting out a brief snarl; expressing his clear intention as major alpha.  
  
   
  
It worked right away. Steve’s alpha level was off the charts, and more important, it was stable.  
  
   
  
“Okay,” Tony said a little breathless.  
  
   
  
It was the word Steve needed hear to proceed.  
  
   
  
The blond moved his fingers to the back of Tony’s neck and squeezed, making the little alpha become putty in his hands. Proving he was drastically low in hormones… this move usually only works on betas and omegas.  
  
   
  
He gently turned a docile Tony around in his arms and sniffed his neck. Tony was a level one right now.  
  
   
  
He picked up the genius to carry to the bedroom; Natasha would kill them both if they screwed around in the kitchen again.  
  
   
  
As they waited inside the elevator, Steve looked down at Tony. The brunet was gently kissing the side of his neck he could reach and giving out small moans here and there.  
  
   
  
Steve couldn’t help but sense the alpha part of his brain purr with pride at the action, subdue another alpha felt much better than conquering an omega. He just had to make sure Tony never discovered that.  
  
   
  
The blond still remembered vividly the clash they had when they met each other, wasn’t much their fault really… they were affected by the staff. But even then he wanted to jump the young alpha’s body, show him who the real alpha leader is. Steve was glad Tony was too busy to see his blush right now.  
  
   
  
When the Chitauri army was defeated and the team all moved in together in the Stark Tower… better known as Avengers Tower these days; Steve started to notice some peculiar alterations on the resident genius, the most noticeable: his changeable scent.  And after he confronted Tony about it, discovering his friend’s condition, he had to help him.  
  
   
  
In the beginning, Steve just held him against his chest when Tony was too low on the alpha-scale and when he was too high they would spar until Tony almost passed out of exhaustion.  
  
   
  
That system worked for them, it worked all too well in Steve’s opinion, so well they found themselves in a relationship in just a couple of months since starting it.  
  
   
  
The elevator beeped, signaling its arrival on the upper floor, and opened. Steve crossed the distance to the bedroom fast; Tony’s rare sweet-ish alpha scent was getting to him.  
  
   
  
Steve’s dick was hard and leaking inside his pants already and the powerful alpha musk he was releasing was making the little alpha on his arms squirm with anticipation.  
  
   
  
He pushed thru the bedroom’s doors and threw Tony on the bed not so gently. Steve's body knew his partner was another alpha... knew Tony wouldn't submit so easily, even if he was low level right now; alpha instincts were hard to let go.  
  
   
  
Steve circled the bed like a predator while undressing... looking down at Tony like he wants to devour him from head to toe.  
  
   
  
Tony bounced on the sheets and lay back, resting on his elbows, daring him to step on the bed and get near.  
  
   
  
Steve let his briefs for last, making a show of lowering them and crawled on the bed... cock wiggling heavy between his legs.  
  
   
  
Tony narrowed his hazel eyes at his approach but didn’t move a muscle until Steve was just about getting close. The smaller alpha tackled the soldier in a surprise attack and got over him, trying to pin him on his back.  
  
   
  
Steve was expecting that already… he let Tony have his short moment of success, the smaller alpha’s butt felt good rubbing down on his cock, before rolling them and getting on top at him.  
  
   
  
Tony tried to claw at his face but the bigger alpha quickly held both of his hands on top of his head and growled at him. Tony snarled back and tried to kick him off, but Steve was eager to take him and just bit hard the muscle on his neck.  
  
   
  
The genius gave out a soft mellow sound and bared his neck to the dominating alpha.  
  
   
  
Steve felt his control slipping and all that mattered was the little cries that Tony was making. Still holding the slim wrists in one hand, Steve used his other to unfasten Tony’s pants; he pushed then past the buttocks until Tony started pushing him off again.  
  
   
  
Noticing the brunet still had some fight in him; the soldier released his arms and kneeled beside him on the bed. Before Tony knew what to do with that opportunity, strong hands turned him on his stomach and pushed his pants all the away down, letting his ass bare.  
  
   
  
“Someone decided to go commando today” Steve whistled in appreciation, observing the perky plump bottom before him.  
  
   
  
Tony let out a weak growl when the bigger alpha groped his ass’ cheeks with earnest, parting them.  
  
   
  
Steve chuckled at that and pinned down the brunet’s body on the bed with a hand on the back of his neck. When he felt the body beneath his hands slacken, he knew Tony was fully submitting now “Shhhh… that is it, babe”    
  
   
  
The genius whimpered and nestled his head on the pillow as Steve got hold of his waist and raised it from the bed, leaning over it to grind his bigger alpha cock between the buttocks.  
  
   
  
The blond felt him shudder beneath him, what made the alpha in him come at the front of his mind. He leaned over, covering Tony with his body, nuzzling his neck, inhaling his little alpha scent. Steve loved it, it wasn’t bitter and stronger like his own at the same time it wasn’t too sweet either like an omega or beta.  
  
   
  
“You smell so good” the soldier grunted, trailing kisses on the other’s shoulder.  
  
   
  
“Stevie” Tony moaned arching on the bed with the praise. He was beginning to feel his submissive alpha headspace taking place, blurring his thoughts to comply with the wishes of his alpha leader.  
  
   
  
“Just a minute baby” Steve reached the side table with one arm, opening the drawer to take the tube of lube… being with an alpha needs some measures.  
  
   
  
Steve opened the lid and squeezed lube on his hand. With his left arm he put Tony’s neck in a headlock, holding him there, and with the other he lowered to the genius’ opening, gently massaging the ring of muscle, easing the small alpha to the penetration.  
  
   
  
Tony moaned and squirmed at the contact, the wet feeling of the lube making him anxious to be put in his place as the minor alpha of the pack.  
  
   
  
He knew he put out a little of a fight every time they had sex, it’s hard not to, his inner alpha  didn’t want to be taken and dominated, but at the same time, the rush of endorphins his brain produced, from knowing his pack’s strongest alpha subdued him, felt good.  
  
   
  
“Stop moving, Tony” Steve grumbled with a rough voice, trying to hold the brunet’s hips in place with just one hand.  
  
   
  
“It just feels so good” Tony had his eyes closed and was reaching out one hand to stroke himself.  
  
   
  
“Nuh -uh” Steve caught his arm “you’re not touching yourself” He freed Tony’s neck and sat back on his knees behind him.  
  
   
  
“Steve” Tony opened his eyes and raised his head, clearly not understanding why the blond had stopped.  
  
   
  
“Present yourself to me, Tony,” He said a little breathless, observing the brunet’s face turn in an interesting shade of pink. Steve felt the tip of his cock throb with desire at the sight.  
  
   
  
While most alphas would be offended by the request of being treated like an omega, Tony felt like gushing a spurt of slick if he could.  
  
   
  
Not saying anything, the genius slowly got into position. He spread his knees apart and raised his ass in the air, pressing his chest to the mattress, creating an arch on his spine that made his shirt fall down and pool on his shoulders, displaying the lean muscles of his back, and rested his arms on each side of his head. His blush was everywhere now and he looked at Steve with uncertainty on his doe eyes… too soft for an alpha, the soldier reflected.  
  
   
  
Steve gently traced Tony’s spine with his thumb and leaned down to kiss him on the lips, licking the inside of his mouth with care, acknowledging Tony’s effort to please him.  
  
   
  
The brunet sighed contently on Steve’s lips.  
  
   
  
“See, no need to be agitated” Steve put his thumb on the smaller alpha’s entrance again, rubbing it calmly, and with the remaining fingers, he cupped Tony’s balls, kneading it lightly.  
  
   
  
Tony moaned and leaned into to touch, unaware he was spreading his legs a little bit more.  
  
   
  
“I'm gonna prepare you now," Steve said picking the lube again.  
  
   
  
Steve made a thorough work on making him loose; he didn’t want Tony to feel any pain. So, after the long minutes that passed, the little alpha was a mess, all withering energy and glowing skin glistening with sweat. He was beautiful like this.  
  
   
  
“Please alpha, I’m ready” the genius whined.  
  
   
  
Steve tried no to preen with that statement, being acknowledged as the alpha of their relationship made him feel way too good, and Tony rare said it.  
  
   
  
He manhandled Tony so he was lying on his back, resting his head comfortably on the fluffy pillows and moved to lie down behind him.  
  
   
  
The blond gently raised Tony’s right leg and put it over the top of his bent knee, making the position perfect to enter him.  
  
   
  
He lined up his length and slowly breached him as while manhandling the brunet’s head by the hair to taste his swollen red lips… Tony had been biting on it during all the time it took to stretch his ass.  
  
   
  
Steve’s girth was big, not easy to take, and he wanted to make the least painful as possible for the smaller man, so he raised Tony’s shirt until he could see his nipples and rubbed the plumb nub in circular motions with the pad of his thumb, trying to take his mind off from the discomfort.  
  
   
  
The genius moaned softly at the intrusion, trying to fight the urge to clamp his walls around Steve and relax. But he lost track of it with the assault on his mouth and the tingling sensation on his nipple spreading across his chest… his head was getting fuzzy by the second, and when he came back to his senses the soldier was balls deep inside of him already.  
  
   
  
The blond began to move, rocking leisurely at first and then picking up his rhythm until Tony was bouncing up and down and crying out with pleasure, clutching at his pectorals with his nimble fingers, not knowing if he wanted to sink in or get out from the dick in his ass.  
  
   
  
Tony was so wild that reminded him of a bitch in heat and the mere comparison made Steve let out a possessive growl and rotate the brunet around to mount him like he deserved, on all fours.  
  
   
  
The noise of his balls slapping Tony’s butt and the moans he was letting out reverberated through the room and in Steve’s mind, bringing his knot close to bursting.  
  
   
  
Sensing his knot throb within the brunet, the soldier reached between Tony’s legs to grasp his cock in hand. And relishing on the wetness of it, he began pumping it vigorously “come Tony, cum for you alpha” he demanded, licking his earlobe.  
  
   
  
Tony whimpered and hunched forward, humping his cock on the huge hands shamelessly as Steve thrusts in and out of his hole… both enjoying the friction.  
  
   
  
“aaagh” Tony cried out and Steve felt the smaller knot bloom on his palm, and that was his limit too  
  
   
  
Steve’s knot inflated inside, making the brunet tremble of orgasm by pressing down on his sweet spot.  
  
   
  
Steve closed his eyes and emitted a heartfelt growl as he painted Tony’s inner walls white, clutching the hips fiercely against his groin; trying to get deeper in him.  
  
   
  
The genius’ arms gave out as he fainted from the intensity of the orgasm and Steve fell over, pressing him to the bed.  
  


* * *

   
Tony came back to awareness with the feeling of a tongue licking the side of his face and neck. He opened his eyes bleary to see Steve looking down playful at him; the bastard knew he didn't like being treated like that.  
  
   
  
“Stop it, not an omega” Tony mumbled and turned to the side, trying to go back to sleep, but a feeling on his ass made him moan and clench, drawing a spurt of cum from blond’s dick.  
  
   
  
“We still stuck” he heard Steve say with a strained voice.  
  
   
  
“Yeah, I noticed” Tony turned his head to better look at the bigger alpha “Can’t believe I let you take me like a… hm…” Tony start saying but trailed off.  
  
   
  
“Like a horny omega” Steve helped with a smirk.  
  
   
  
Tony huffed “not the words I was going to use” he crossed his arms.  
  
   
  
“You were out of it babe, but now” Steve dipped his nose to Tony’s neck and breathed him in “you are stable”  
  
   
  
“How can you tell, I'm drenched into your alpha musk,” he said with a small annoyance.  
  
   
  
“I can recognize your scent anywhere… I love your little alpha scent” Stave said plastering kisses on his neck.  
  
   
  
Tony tried to maintain a serious face but a smile was pulling up the corners of his lips. “My little alpha scent?! I have you know that I’m one of the most high-ranking alphas there is”  
  
   
  
Steve chuckled “No, now you’re not” he dipped his head on the gap of the brunet’s neck again “You are level 4.5 at the moment”  
  
   
  
“Oh, shut up you” Tony settled his head back on the pillow again and felt Steve tighten his arms around him “See if I let you bend me again” he closed his eyes and sighed comfortably.  
  
   
  
Steve continued his job of grooming his minor pack alpha, licking the side of Tony’s face he could reach. He didn’t like the fact his boyfriend had these ups and downs, but it didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy each one of them.  
  
   
  
“sstop it, not an ‘mega” Tony babbled again, falling asleep.  
  
   
   
  
-end.

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying for a hot sex thing... I'm not sure if I managed that.  
> This is my first work in the A/B/O universe. Please, feel free to say what you think or what I could change for better (either plot, structure or grammar).  
> I'm practicing for my next one =]
> 
> see you xD.


End file.
